The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and particularly, to a touch driving circuit, a display device and a driving method for the display device.
Touch Screen Panels mainly include resistive, capacitive and infrared types, etc. Capacitive touch screen panels with high sensitivity are widely used. Capacitive touch screen panels mainly include out cell touch screen panels and in cell touch screen panels. For an out cell touch screen panel, a touch screen and a display screen are produced separately, and then affixed together with bezel or surface. For an in cell touch screen, a touch screen and a display screen are integrated together. The in cell touch screen is favored by major panel manufacturers due to light, thin, low-cost advantages.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional touch screen panel using therein a touch driving signal source to provide touch driving signals to touch driving electrodes. As shown in FIG. 1, in a touch phase, a touch driving signal source 100 provides touch driving signals to a plurality of columns of touch driving electrodes 210 via a plurality of driving signal transmission lines 101, respectively. In a touch screen panel shown in FIG. 1, the driving signal transmission lines 101 will occupy certain bezel space. With the increase of the size of the display screen, the number of the driving signal transmission lines 101 is increased, leading to an increase in the occupied space, which limits the implementation of a narrow bezel.